Pacar rasa Jodoh
by swagiesuga
Summary: Kumpulan slice of life dari Namjoon dan Sekjin yang sudah pacaran lama. BTS FF/NAMJOONxJIN /SLICE OF LIFE/ HUMOR-ROMANCE
1. Chapter 1

[Bayar sewa]

Acara tivi hari ini benar-benar membosankan. Sudah berkali-kali Jin memencet tombol next di remote tivinya, tapi tidak ada satu tayanganpun yang seru. Jin benar-benar merasa bosan, tapi dia sendiri pun bingung mau melakukan apa. Seminggu lalu ia sudah menyelesaikan sidang akhir kuliah dan menganggur -lebih tepatnya marathon drama yang ia lewatkan selama belajar sebelum ujian- di apartemennya. "Hey, Namjoon-ah". Jin mengusrak rambut Namjoon yang duduk lantai didepan sofa panjang tempat Jin berbaring.

"Hmm". Namjoon hanya menjawab sekenanya. Dia tampak sibuk berkutat dengan buku catatan liriknya. Sepertinya Namjoon sedang menggarap lagu baru untuk album baru artis di agensi tempat ia bekerja.

"Awalnya kenapa kita tiba-tiba tinggal bareng ya?"

"Memangnya kenapa, toh sudah lama juga kan?". Namjoon melepas salah satu earphone yang tersumpal ditelinganya.

"Penasaran aja. Aku kok tidak ingat "

"Hmm..."

 **~~tiga tahun lalu~~**

"Sekarang tanggal berapa?"

"17, memangnya kenapa?"

Jin segera bangkit dari posisinya yang sedang tiduran di atas sofa. "Aku lupa belum bayar sewa!"

"Yasudah sana bayar."

Jin kembali menjatuhkan badannya ke sofa. "Malas..."

"Kan bisa transfer lewat internet banking"

"Handphoneku terlalu jauh". Jin menunjuk pintu kamar dengan jempol kakinya. Sengaja memberi kode untuk Namjoon biar dia mengambilkan handphone untuknya. "Jauh sekali, kan?"

Bukannya bangun, Namjoon malah memberikan -lebih tepatnya melempar- handphone miliknya pada Jin. "Nih, pakai handphoneku saja. Aku juga malas pindah tempat"

"Haissh...". Jin meraih handphone Namjoon yang mendarat di atas perutnya. Kemudian mengetik sandi di handphone Namjoon lalu membuka aplikasi banking. Kebetulan mereka memakai bank yang sama.

Tapi sebelum Jin me logg out akun Namjoon, Jin teringat sesuatu. Isi tabungannya sekarang sedang sekarat. Untuk keamanan jatah makan selama sebulan kedepan, setidaknya Jin butuh 200.000 won lagi untuk membayar sewa apartemen.

"Namjoon."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau tidak tinggal disini saja. Apartemenku lebih dekat dengan kgedung kampus dan kau dapat menghemat ongkos jalan"

"Boleh juga."

"Oke _call_! Kau yang bayar tagihan bulan ini." Jin segera mentransfer uang sewa dengan akun Namjoon. "Tenang, akan kubantu saat kau pindah. Sore ini juga tidak apa-apa". Jin tersenyum senang, setidaknya uang tabungannya aman dan mungkin Jin ingin membeli wajan teflon baru dengan uang itu.

"Hyung". Namjoon memutar badanya dan menatap Jin yang masih berkutat dengan handphone miliknya.

"Apa?"

Tiba-tiba Namjoon memegang dua pipi Jin dengan satu tangan hingga bibir Jin membentuk pout lucu. "Dengar Jin. Ada dua kemungkinan. Satu, _kau memang ingin tinggal bersamaku dan membagi uang sewa berdua_. Dua, _kau hanya sedang kurang uang dan membuatku bayar sewa_." Namjoon memainkan kedua pipi Jin. "Mana yang benar aku tak peduli asal _jangan menggunakan opsi kedua pada sembarang orang_. Mengerti?"

Masih dengan kedua pipi yang dipegang oleh Namjoon, Jin mengangguk tanda ia mengerti dengan perkataan Namjoon.

.

"... entahlah, aku juga lupa. Hyung,buatkan aku sesuatu Jin hyung. Aku lapar" kata Namjoon selewat sebelum kembali menghadap buku catatannya.

"Bikin sendiri saja sana, aku mala-"

Kata-kata Jin terpotong saat Namjoon kembali menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh arti. " _Siapa yang bayar sewa bulan ini?_ "

"Uughh iya iya aku buatkan!"

.

.

.

 **[Mandi 'berdua']**

"Hyung cepat sedikit mandinya". Namjoon berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi dengan memegangi perutnya. "Ughh hyung... aku tidak tahan"

"Sebentar, aku sedang kerama-"

Namjoon sudah tidak bisa menahan kecingnya lebih lama lagi. Ia segera masuk dan membuma celananya. Masa bodo dengan Jin yamg sedang mandi, toh ada _shower curtain_ kan?

"Yaa! Namjoon" tiba-tiba Jin membuka _shower curtain_ lebar-lebar. "Sudah kubilang tunggu sebentar"

Namjoon yang sedang mengeluarkan sisa metabolisme tubuhnya -kencing- jadi kaget. "H-hyung! Kenapa kau tiba membuka tirai seperti itu!"

"Kenapa? Kenapa?! Toh kau juga sudah sering melihatnya kan?" Jin melirik ke arah bawah Namjoon. "Ewh, kau habis minum vitamin ya? Kencingmu kuning sekali"

"E..? Iya sih. Semalam aku minum vitaminmu... _Tapi tetap saja hyung!"_

"Aaa! Mataku kemasukan sabun! Joon-ah cepat basuh mataku"

"S-sebentar hyung". Namjoon kelagapan buru-buru menarik sletingnya.

"Aiishh tidak perlu disleting. Cepat, perih sekali ini!"

Air terciprat kemana-mana saat Namjoon mengarahkan air ke mata Jin. Jelas saja, kepala Jin benar-benar tak bisa diam saat matanya kemasukan sesuatu. Sebagian besar baju Namjoon basah saat Jin sudah tenang.

"Basah semua jadinya bajuku, Jin"

"Ya tinggal ganti saja apa susahnya."

Namjoon mengusap wajahnya yang ikut terciprat air. Namun otak mesumnya berkerja dan menyuruh matanya untuk melihat tubuh Jin dari ujung rambutnya hingga kebawah yang sedang basah -ingatkan otak dengan IQ 148 milik Namjoon bahwa Jin memang basah karena habis mandi-.

"Jin"

"Apa?"

"Karena sudah terlanjur basah, aku 'memandikanmu' sekalian ya?" Tangan Namjoon mengelus bagain punggung Jin. Dan Jin langsung peka dengan apa yang Namjoon maksud.

"Boleh, tapi _tolong siram bekas kencingmu dulu_ "

.

.

.

 **[Putus saja yuk]**

Malam minggu ini Namjoon dan Jin tidak pergi kemana-mana. Mereka menghabiskan akhir minggu dengan watch Netflix and chill -dengan makna literalnya- di depan tivi. Seperti biasa, mereka menaikkan suhu ruangan dan bergelung dibawah selimut sambil mengemil popcorn

"Namjoon"

"Ada apa?"

"Kita putus saja yuk"

Namjoon memghentikan tangannya yang akan mengambil popcorn di tengah-tengah mereka. "Memangnya kenapa?". Tangan Namjoon mengambil satu popcorn dan memasukkannya kedalam mulut Jin.

"Mm... bukan apa-apa. Kau baik, kita baik. Setidaknya selama 4 tahun terakhir. Aku nyaman denganmu dan kau nyaman denganku. Hanya saja, yah..."

" _Lalu mencari pasangan baru, bersama, lalu putus lagi. Untuk apa sih?_ ". Namjoon kembali memasukkan popcorn kedalam mulut Jin saat Jin membuka mulutnya. " _Menghabiskan waktu saja_. Bukannya lebih baik begini kan?. _Aku hanya punya kau dan kau hanya milikku. Kita jarang bertengkar dan setiap masalah selalu ada solusinya. Jadi buat apa putus?_ "

Jin menatap ke dalam mata Namjoon. "Ya Namjoon~ lihat-lihat tanganku. Aku sampai merinding~" Jin berkata dengan nanda menggoda Namjoon sambil memperlihatkan kulit lengannya.

"Sudahlah -" Namjoon memeluk Jin dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di perut Jin."-jangan menggodaku"

"Ho? Kau malu? Kau malu? Ululu~ Namjoonie malu - Namjoon! Jangan menjilat... uhh.."

Sepertinya mereka berakhir dengan Netflix and Chill dengan makna sesungguhnya.

.

.

.

 **TBC/FIN (?)**

 **Holaaaa kepingin aja bikin slice of life dari NamJin wkwkw lagi kesambet aja**

 **Aku masih gak tau mau dilanjut next chapter ato engga. Jadi aku gak janji yaa hehe**

 **Ada yang punya ide sok aja atuh tulis di review ato pm. Yang udah baca juga review ya ~~**

 **Mind to review?**

 **SEE YOU IN NEXT UPDATE~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**[Pencari barang hilang]**

"AKU TELAT!"

Terdengar suara teriakan Namjoon dari dalam kamar. Tak berapa lama, Namjoon keluar dengan piyama Ryan dengan tergesa-gesa. Seperti sedang menjadi sesuatu. Akhirnya dia menemukan Jin sedang duduk tenang di meja makan sambil menyesap teh lemonnya sambil melihat berita di handphone miliknya.

"Hari ini ada meeting dengan CEO. Kenapa kau tidak membangunkan-"

"Aku tahu, mandi sana. Nanti tambah telat" potong Jin dengan tenang.

"-kau benar. Mandi"

Tidak sampai lima menit, Namjoon keluar dari kamar mandi. Jin yakin Namjoon hanya mencuci wajahnya dan membasahi badan ala kadarnya. Anak itu memang cerdas, tapi disaat kepepet seperti ini Namjoon sama seperti anak SMA yang telat masuk sekolah.

"Handphone! Handphone ku ada diman-"

"Disamping tempat tidur"

"-Oh, iya. LAPTOP! Jin kau tahu dimana"

"Di workroom mu, dia-" Belum sempat Jin menuntaskan kata-katanya, terdengar sahutan dari dalam ruang kerja.

"Tidak ada, Jin!". Kepala Namjon keluar dari balik pintu menghadap Jin.

"Ada diatas sofa, coba kau lihat dulu!" Balas Jin sebelum kembali menyesap tehnya.

Namjoon keluar dengan laptop Mac ditangannya. "Oho! Kau benar"

"Kopimu sudah kutaruh di dalam tumblr. Jangan lupa dibawa!"

"Ayay Captain !"

Jin memaklumi tingkah Namjoon. Sudah sering Namjoon bertingkah seperti itu. Ruangan kembali tenang untuk beberapa saat-

"JIN! AKU TIDAK BISA MENEMUKAN KUNCI MOBILKU"

"UHUKH!..". Hampir saja Jin tersedak tehnya sendiri saat Namjoon kembali berteriak. Sabar... sabar... orang sabar disayang calon mertua...

"Sudah kau cari dengan benar?"

"Aku tidak mungkin bertanya kalau aku tahu. Hyung!"

Kali ini kesabaran Jin sudah sampai batasnya. Jin bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah Namjoon dengan aura hitam disekitarnya.

"Kalau kutemukan, mati kau"

Namjoon terdiam ditempat. Dia tak berani membantah, apalagi menggangu Jin yang masuk kedalam kamar dengan wajah seram begitu. "Namjoon! Kemari!"

Kedua kaki Namjoon otomatis bergerak ke arah Jin tunjuk. "See?! Sudah kubilang lihat dulu, cari dulu, yang tenang". Takut-takut Namjoon mengambil kunci mobilnya.

"Terimakasih, Jin hyung". Namjoon membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan kepada Jin.

"Hahh... ya ya. Cepat sana berangkat". Kata Jin sambil melangkah keluar.

"Hyung!"

"Apalagi!" Kalau ini tentang barangnya lagi, Jin akan-

"Morning kiss-ku mana?"

.

.

.

 **[Mana yang lebih bagus?]**

"Namjoon! Lihat kesini"

Namjoon melepaskan pandangannya dari layar komputer dan melirik sekilas ke arah Jin yang hanya mengenakan boxer hello kitty kesukaannya. Ada dua kemeja di kedua tangan Jin. "Lebih bagus yang mana? Yang biru navy atau yang hitam-putih?"

"Yang manapun bagus, kau cocok dengan apapun. " jawab Namjoon sebelum kembali fokus mengerjakan editing.

"Yang benar jawabnya~"

"Yang navy blue, kalau begitu."

"Okee." Jin langsung memakai kemeja rekomendasi Namjoon dan bergegas mengambil sesuatu. "Kalau ini lebih bagus yang mana?"

Namjoon kembali melirik apa yang dipegang Jin. Celana putih panjang berbahan jeans ditangan kanan dan tangan kiri memegang celana hitam dengan aksen robek di bagian lutut.

Namjoon menghela nafas pendek. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang kekasihnya pakai, lagipula semuanya bagus. Tapi mau tak mau Namjoon harus menjawab juga. "Yang putih"

"Menurutku juga begitu. Call". Jin segera memakai celana putih dan merapihkan kemejanya. Rambutnya sudah oke, pakaiannya juga. "Sudah siap!"

"Memangnya kau mau kemana, Jin ?"

"Bertemu Ken di kampus sebentar. Katanya dia butuh bantuan soal drama musikal yang ia buat". Namjoon langsung membalikkan kursi yang ia duduki ke arah Jin.

" _Ken sunbae?"_

"Iya, hanya sebentar kok-"

"Tunggu sebentar"

...

"Kau.. tidak kepanasan?" ujar Ken berbisik kepada Jin yang duduk disebelahnya. Ken menatap pakaian yang Jin kenakan dari atas ke bawah. Hoodie hitam besar bertuliskan 'Not Available!' besar-besar di bagian depan, celana hitam panjang dan sepatu converse hitam yang lebih terlihat hijau tua.

" _I'm okay_ ". Balas Jin dengan berbisik juga.

"Sudah kubilang pakai baju formal kan? _Kita presentasi di depan jajaran dekanat fakultas_ ". Ken menunjuk ke arah 4 laki-laki paruh baya yang ada dihadapan mereka dengan lirikan mata.

"Salahkan Namjoon. Jangan salahkan aku"

.

.

.

 **[Selamat Menempuh Hidup Baru!]**

Jin dan Namjoon barus saja menghadiri pernikahan sepupu Jin di Busan. Sudah lewat dari jam 7 malam saat mereka masih dalam perjalanan kembali menuju Seoul. Daripada terjadi apa-apa, Jin mengusulkan untuk menginap saja dulu sambil beristirahat. Kasihan juga melihat Namjoon sudah mengemudi daei Seoul ke Busan tadi pagi dan sekarang masih harus menyetir balik. Salahkan Namjoon yang bersikeras membawa mobilnya daripada mobilnya yang matic.

"Selamat datang di SpringDay Hotel." Sapa seorang rsepsionis saat Namjoon dan Jin mendatangi meja reservasi hotel yang direkomendasikan Jin. "Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Ehmm.. kami memesan satu kamar untuk semalam."

"Oh, silahkan melihat pilihan kamar kami" Namjoon dan Jin disodorkan satu booklet berisi rincian harga dan fasilitas hotel. Tiba-tiba mata Jin tertuju pada salah satu promo.

"Yeoboo~ pilih kamar yang ini saja. ". Mata Namjoon sedikit mendelik melihat sikap Jin yang tiba-tiba memeluk tangannya dan memanggilnya -apa tadi?- Yeobo dengan manja. Kemudian dilihatnya halamat booklet yang Jin tunjuk.

-PROMO UNTUK PENGANTIN BARU diskon 30%-

Namjoon melayangkan pandangan 'apa-kau-yakin?' Kepada Jin dan Jin menjawabnya dengan pandangan 'pakai-otak-jeniusmu-sayangku' sambil membetulkan rangkaian bunga kecil yang ada di jas yang ia pakai. Bekas pernikahan tadi pagi. Keluarga memang menyematkan bunga di jas masing-masing.

"Ah... kau mau yang ini sayang? Baik kami pesan yang kamar yang ini. Sepertinya kamar ini cocok untuk kita"

Si resepsionis sedikit kaget, terlihat dari ia yang terdiam selama satu-dua detik sebelum memberi respon. "A-ah.. baik, boleh saya meminta kartu ID tuan berdua?"

Namjoon dengan percaya diri menunjukkan kartu ID mereka. KIM Namjoon dan KIM Seokjin. Reservasi beres. Kunci kamar diserahkan pada Namjoon tanpa masalah.

"Kami ucapkan selamat menempuh hidup baru, Tuan dan ehm Tuan. Selamat menikmati fasilitas hotel kami"

Namjon menggelengkan kepala pelan melihat punggung Jin yang jalan lebih dahulu dari dirinya. "Kemampuan berhemat yang menyeramkan".

 **.TBC.**

 **Waaahhh terimakasih buat yang udah baca ff gaje ini ~~ ini ada lanjutannya buat kalian~~ maaf kalo requestnya belum muncul di chap ini. Diusahakan chap selanjutnya bakal ada.**

 **Guest : wahai guest siapa gerangan ? Wk ini lanjutannya~**

 **Coganteng: Gw juga kiyoodhhh lol. Lanjut dooong~~**

 **Kim Joungwook: tengkyuuu dah mampir~ makasih yaa**

 **celindazifan: Next update ya! Ditunggu terus updatenya~**

 **NithanyaKYu: malu malu agak mesum si namjoon mah :D terimakasihhh~~**

 **Buzlague:Tengss beraat. Next update yaa buat idenya. Makasih bangeeet.**

 **MAKASIH MUAHMUAH BUAT YANG UDAH BACA, MAMPIR, DAN NUMPANG SELIWER *apaini***

 **SEE YOU IN NEXT UPDATE~~**


End file.
